Irrational
by Amara3
Summary: This fic is about Taiki, Yaten and the irrationality of love. Warning reference to female/female relationship


Irrational by Amara Kou  
koustarlight@yahoo.com  
  
Ok! This fic is about the one and only romanticist senshi in Sailor Moon. Please remember that I don't own Sailor Moon and enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
The turquoise silken covers felt soft against her skin, she slowly opened her eyes to take in the brightness of the sun. She looked to her left to face the large and Old Italian style windows revealed the spacious balcony, which held many small birds enjoying the sunbath.

* * *

  
  
It had been such a long time since she had been back in her room, how much she loved being across from the spectacular view of colourful birds. If only she could enjoy this view with me, thought the violet eyes senshi. But there was no point on dwelling on the past couple of weeks and the incident that led her companion in danger. Common sense dictated that she needed to relieve her stress and what better way then a bath full of rose petals.  
  
What a shame she thought, the royal gardener must have lost her marbles. How can she cut most of the roses from a bush so that one may bloom brighter? No, the end does not justify the means she thought quietly as she tested the temperature of the water and removed her robe to enjoy the soft touch of petals against her skin. All of her senses became relaxed as she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes as she tried to imagine that the birds across her balcony were singing for her.  


* * *

  
It was a while since she last took in that view, it was nearly perfect but not as perfect as those beautiful eyes. It was those peaceful eyes that were taking her away from her bed stricken ailment and forced her to move her legs even though all she wanted to do was rest. But her heart won and soon she slowly passed the two maidens who were watching over her ill form. "Guardian, you should be resting," said two voices in unison. Rest, she thought at a time like this, how dare they even mention it, "have my bath ready when I get back" said the small figure with irritation in her voice as she slowly made her way to her desired destination.  
  
Guards stood posted on every corridor, and watched in shock as she barely managed to walk along the marble like walls but they knew better than to interfere with her at any given time. Her feet continued to rub against the hand woven carpet and soon as she entered the Eastern wing of the palace she sense it, that aroma, so unique and extravagant that only a rose can emit.  
  
More like roses she thought as she noticed that roses and bouquet full of roses adorned the entire room. She was brought to her senses when she felt the cold granite like stone beneath the soles of her feet. She noticed that the bedroom chambers were empty and her gut feeling pointed her towards the luxurious cement like stone bathroom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
It hadn't been that long since the spring water felt refreshing against her skin, when she heard small paces approaching her, she jerked up immediately and jumped out of her short and brief bath.  
  
Violet eyes meet greenish-yellow ones, "Taiki?" exclaimed the petite woman, "Yaten" replied, her tall companion. Both friends were about to hug, when Taiki realized that she was naked. A scream echoes across the Eastern section of the palace as Taiki flied back into the bath and Yaten was left laughing.  
  
"Relax, it's not like I don't know what a woman looks like" said Yaten teasingly as Taiki blushed immensely. Taiki arched an eyebrow in return and said, "I am glad you are back to your old self"  
  
"Me too" replied Yaten as she pulled a chair back near the bathtub filled with colourful petals.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Taiki somewhat irritated, to which Yaten replied in the same manner, "catching up with stuff!"  
  
"As you can see, this is not the best of times…" retorted Taiki, but Yaten quickly mentioned "I thought we would want to finish our conversation ne?"  
  
Taiki had to admit it had been a while since she had talked to Yaten, she remembered the day they were both seated by the gardens enjoying the roses when an enemy attacked. The minion was a once in while kind of thing but attacked with all its might. Maker and Princess Kakyuu would have been injured but Healer and Fighter managed to fight back. However amongst the constant attacks, Healer was injured the most and was left in need of intensive care…  
  
Taiki immediately shrugged off the apprehensiveness that she and all the senshi felt when Yaten was incapacitated. "Very well, it might as well be my present to you," said Taiki as she realized that she had opened a can of worms and there was no way to get Yaten off her back now.  
  
Yaten smirked and said "spilled it now, I have a bath to prepare for", Taiki smiled because Yaten is the only woman that she knows who is full of vanity unlike the woman of her dreams.  
  
Their conversation soon took a life of its own as Taiki expressed her deepest feelings to the only person she could trust with such secret, while Yaten tried to listen intently.  
  
"She is so perfect, so wonderful, so exquisite, her beauty is unparalleled," said Taiki as she took a zip of a cream soda. "Whenever I think about her I feel like, like… it is hard to predict how I feel or express it. I know I am not the only one to feel this way, but it feels a though poets and philosophers do not posses the words or wisdom to solve my predicament, " continued Taiki to express her emotions.  
  
"You sound like Seiya" retorted Yaten as she passed Taiki a piece of strawberry short cake, to which Taiki politely said "thank you for the short cake."  
  
"Go on," continued Yaten as she stroke a shrink like pose. Taiki noticed her friend's pose, smiled lightly and said, " I remember the way she would blush whenever I would speak to her" She sighed and added, " I remember her temper"  
  
"Temper!" Exclaimed Yaten as she could never imagine that Taiki would like someone with such character. "What else do you like about her?" asked Yaten rather inquisitively.  
  
  
"Everything" replied Taiki with a dreamy look.  
"Everything?" asked Yaten incredulously.  
  
"Yes everything," added Taiki for the second time; to which Yaten retorted "she must be really something ne?"  
  
"Yes, she is and to see her again would be a dream, to kiss her soft tender lips a miracle and to spend a life time with her heaven," exhaled Taiki.  
  
"To bring you back down to Kinmoku, hell" added and chuckled Yaten lightly; which made Taiki smile and throw some water in her direction.  
  
"Just because my feelings for her have no place in my life as a senshi doesn't mean it's as irrational as to selling ice to the Inuit population said Taiki arching an eyebrow. "Or thinking that Seiya and Usagi belong together" added Yaten teasingly which made Taiki laugh at her own dilemma.  
  
As soon as the laughter died down Taiki looked at Yaten directly in her eyes and said, do you think that me loving Makoto is irrational?"  
  
Yaten looked at her once and said "no," with that she left the bathroom and she headed out Taiki's bedroom chambers she softly muttered, "to love you as Maker and being in love with you Taiki is," she chuckled at her own predicament and slowly made her way to her chambers where she couldn't wait to hear the birds sing for the person she loves. ~  
  
  
Hope you liked this short fic and I hope the roses and the strawberry shortcake didn't give it away!!! Comments and flames are welcome!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
